


Tats All Folks

by myEttie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean own a flower shop, Cas owns the tattoo parlor next door. </p><p>This is the first chapter, there may be more later. But it won't leaving you hanging at the end or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tats All Folks

In Lawrence Kansas there is a small side street off main street. The street is known as lovers lane. No one really remembers why, or when the name was chosen, but it has always housed an odd collection of shops and businesses. The street isn't wide but it is clean and the shop fronts are well maintained. Almost exactly halfway down the lane there are two ridiculously miss matched store fronts.

Tat's All and Folks and Flowers - Folks and flowers was there first. Owned by the brothers Winchester. Strangers to Lawrence who wandered in were surprised to see the proprietaries. Two handsome young men, one well over 6 ft, and one roughly 6ft. Both working carefully and delicately to arrange bouquets of flowers that brought smiles or sighs to their recipients faces.

Sam and Dean had worked in the store all through childhood, working with their mother after school and at weekends. Other boys would tease them and try to push them around, flowers were girlie and silly. But Sam and Dean just shrugged and pushed back harder. Just because they worked with flowers didn't mean they were weak. Both boys excelled at sports and if anyone tried anything they had each other’s back.  By the time Dean was 16 and Sam 12, their working in a flower shop was old news and everyone local was used to finding them there.

Most people assumed the boys were only at the store because they had to be. Everyone assumed that after college they would strike out on their own and do their own thing. This wasn't what happened . Both boys did go to college, Dean did a business degree with a minor in horticulture, Sam did Law with a minor in business. Both graduated with honors and headed straight back home.

Their mother was delighted to have them home; things were good, great even. Then tragedy struck.

No one ever really figured out how it happened but late one night, or early one morning depending on your view point, a fire caught hold and Folks and flowers burnt to the ground. No one was hurt thankfully, but it broke Mrs. Winchester's heart. Some inner part of her died that day, and six months later the boys made a funeral wreath to place at her grave.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

What is now Tat's All, was a slightly smoke damaged empty store when Castiel Novak first strolled passed. The realtor sign on the door catching his eye. A brief phone call later and Castiel had a viewing. A few hours after that he had signed a lease. A few weeks after that, and rather a lot of referb work later, Lover's lane had a brand new store. A tattoo parlor no less. Its store front was sleek and modern, contrasting strongly with the softer style of the flower shop next door.

Cas had planned to call in and introduce himself practically every day, but he figured the owner must be on an extended holiday. Every time he glanced inside there was only ever a ridiculously hot young man serving. No point introducing himself to the part-time help when he'd only have to call in again to say hello to the owner. Cas wasn't the most social of souls, and tended to limit his interactions with strangers to just work situations. Small talk was not his strong suit, and yes given his profession this was a distinct disadvantage. But still the owner would surely be back soon.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean glanced out the shop window briefly, a dark head just moving out of sight. Shaking his head Dean wondered why the man didn't just call in already. He must have hovered outside the store 3 or 4 time this week alone. It’s not like he would be walking in to a sex shop. Buying flowers for someone you cared for was not a task to be embarrassed by.

Deans phone beeped, grinning he pulled it out and laughed as he read his brothers text. Sam and his new wife Jessica were on the last leg on their extended honeymoon and had arrived at some tropical island via light air craft. Sam has sent Dean a picture of his seat on the plane. It looked like a child’s car seat!! The fact that Sam would have to squash back in to it to get home had Dean laughing out loud, head thrown back as the mental picture took shape in his head.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas heard the belly laugh from the other side of the wall, and smiled despite not knowing what was so funny. It was the kind of laugh that made you want to join in it seemed. Cas assumed it was the stupidly attractive young man next store laughing, and wondered who had made him laugh like that. Cas felt his stomach tighten for a second, and felt his brown furrow. Had he ever made someone laugh like that, would he be able to make the handsome man next store laugh like that.

Shaking his head Cas refocused on his work. He was stitching out a tattoo for a young woman due in a few minutes. It was straight forward enough, yet another rose, everyone wanted a rose. But Cas liked to try and make each one unique, give them a little something that made them stand out.

Halfway through tattooing the young woman she remarked, "For a tattoo artist, you don't seem to have many tattoos" Cas just smiled and carried out working. The framed photos of his work spoke for its self, he didn't need to be a walking advertisement. "For a tattoo artist you don’t say much either." Cas could hear the pout in her tone, and risked a glance at her face, yup, full blown pout face.

"I need to focus" he stated softly, "these things are pretty permanent, wouldn't want to mess it out and ruin such beautiful shoulders." He forced a smile in the direction of the young women, her pout instantly melting away as she beamed back at him.

"Of course, how silly of me." She tittered, actually tittered, like a southern belle from the 18 whatever’s. Cas tried to keep his smile in place for a few more seconds before re-focusing on the task at hand.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later Cas was determined to introduce himself to the flower shop owners. The part-timers would just have to tell him when they would be back. Straightening his shoulders he walked straight in to the store and up to the counter.

"Hey! I'm Sam, how can I help you?" the giant before Cas was not the same handsome man that had been there the past few days. This guy, Sam, was a good 4 inches taller, younger and by the shiny nature of his wedding ring newly married.

Clearing his throat Cas spoke "Hey, I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Castiel Novak, I've opened the tattoo shop next store." He held his hand out to Sam, who gripped it tightly and shoke it firmly.

"Nice to meet you man. I was going to pop in and check the place out later, after my brother gets his ass in to work." Sam was smiling broadly, happiness radiating out of every pore.

"Your brother?" Cas can't help but ask.

"Yeah, Dean, he had to hold down the fort on his own for the past few weeks. I was on honeymoon and now I think I am paying him back by allowing him a lie in at weekends for the indefinite future." All of this was said with such good humor that Cas found himself continuing the conversation despite a lifetime of avoiding such small talk.

"Sounds fair to me." Cas knew it wasn't much of a contribution but it was a start. He decided that he like Sam, his open honest enthusiasm was pleasant to be around. Cas ideally wondered what the brother would be like.

A bell tinkled over the door as someone walked in, both Sam and Cas turned to see who the new arrival was. The smile and Sam's face seem to stretch even further as the handsome man Cas had seen serving in the shop for the past few weeks walked in.

"Dean!" Sam called his brother over, "Meet Castiel, he owns Tat's All next door."

Cas found himself holding out his hand one more, and having it swallowed up in a firm handshake. Dean's hand was warm and surprisingly rough, Cas felt the warmth down to his toes. His body reacting to Dean in a way that it hadn't even considered with Sam. Swallowing once or twice Cas forced some words out "Hello, Dean."

Dean smiled at him and Cas felt like he had won some kind of competition and smiled back.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he strolled in to the shop Dean recognised the dark head of hair as the same one that had past the shop several times in the past weeks. So his mystery man had finally manned up and stepped inside.

"Dean!" Sam was calling him over so he went, "Meet Castiel, he owns Tat's All next door." Dean noted the hand that was being offered to him to shake, it was pale with smooth skin, ink stains visible in the nail beds. The face of the man, Castiel, was striking, ridiculously large blue eyes, and pale pink lips.

As Dean gripped the offered hand Castiel spoke, "Hello, Dean" The voice was deep and gravely, and Dean felt it all the way to his toes. Shit, Dean thought, shit shit shit.

Dean had been single for a while now. Being gay in small town Kansas wasn't as big an issue as it once was, but still what were the odd that this man with the amazing voice would be gay.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nice to meet you Cas. What brings you to Lawrence?" Lawrence wasn't really the first place people thought of when it came to tattoo parlors. Dean was intrigued.

Deciding that it would be less trouble to be upfront about it Cas answered honestly. "My ex-boyfriend/business partner turned out to be a two-timing attempted embezzling scum bag that I figured I could do without. Tats All is my clean slate." Certain that that was the longest speech he'd ever make Cas awaited the brother’s reactions.

Inside Dean was practically dancing, the new hottie next door was as gay as the next man, so long as Dean was the next man. Outside his head, Dean shook his in disbelief, as he heard Sam offer the usual platitudes.

Cas shrugged and started to make motioned toward the door. "Hey" Dean surprised himself by calling out. "Can I walk back with you? I'd like to check out your shop" Cas nodded in reply, so Dean waved to his brother and followed him out.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man this is cool!" Dean was wandering around looking closely at all the images of Castiels work on the walls.

"Thank you" Cas muttered as he tried to keep an acceptable distance from Dean. Sam and Deans complete non reaction to his announcement about an ex-boyfriend had Cas thinking that someone close to them was also gay. He couldn't seem to not hope for it to be Dean.

"I was thinking" Dean stated "that ex of yours, total idiot."

Dean was looking directly at Cas, "Eh, why exactly was he an idiot, I mean yes breaking the law or attempting to, is very stupid, if that is what you meant." Cas tried to meet Dean's steady gaze but failed after a moment and stared at his feet.

He could hear Dean approach, felt a gentle touch under his chin as Dean tilted his head back up. "He is an idiot because from what I can see, he cheated on one of the hottest and most talented guys I've ever meet."

"You actually sound sincere." Cas stammered slightly. He wished he was better at this type of thing. Dean when definitely in to him, he just had to show that interest was returned. Determinedly he looked at Dean and tried to smile, "thanks"

"Don't mention it." Dean figured it was too soon to be making a move, but fuck it, a kiss never killed anyone.

Deans lips felt soft and warm against Cas's mouth. Dean was close enough to touch, so fuck it, Cas brought his hands up from his sides and rested then on Dean’s hips.

Encouraged by Cas's light touch Dean deepened the kiss, licking in to Cas's mouth and pressing his body in closer.

Cas sighed, this was definitely too good to be true. That said his hands found themselves sliding around Dean, over his back and shoulders. Dean made no move to extract himself from the situation, in fact he seemed to be more than happy to stay right where he was. The thought had Cas smiling in to the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give life :-)  
> Also un beta'd, written in like two hours while watching TV. Based on a random post I saw on Tumblr about imagining your OTP working in a tattoo parlour and flower shop. Go figure. 
> 
> Also it is General audiences right now, that may change. I usually end up writing porn for some reason.


End file.
